FAMILY
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A short onsehot about Karin and Anju's close relationship as sisters. What does 'FAMILY' mean anyway? Slightly implied KentaKarin :D


**Okay well here it is! My first attempt at a Chibi Vampire fic! I have loved and adored this series for years but just never found time to write about it until recently. I know its extremely short compared to all my other fics, but I just wanted to start out short and sweet for my first one. So if its not that great, no flamers please. This takes place before Anju awakens in the manga.**

**And this is a family comfort/relationship fic NOT a pairing between Anju and Karin!!**

**So please enjoy my first Chibi Vampire fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chibi Vampire/Karin.**

* * *

FAMILY

Karin Maaka sighed as she stirred the soup she had made herself for dinner.

The rest of her family was just beginning to wake up, although no one was in the kitchen. Her parents were in the darkest room of the house drinking the blood of their favorite types of people and goodness knows where Ren was _tonight_.

However, her poor little sister Anju had somehow caught a cold, and their parents, especially their father, were not the only ones worried.

Karin poured some of the extra soup into a second bowl and once she had finished eating she took it up to her sister's room. She knocked softly on the door and the only response was a stifled cough.

"Anju? How're you feeling?" The older girl asked as she pushed through the door.

Coming into her sister's room still gave Karin the slightest shiver up the spine, having all those strange yet somehow captivating dolls staring seemingly straight at you with all different expressions.

Anju was propped up against her bed with Boogie-kun on her lap. The murderous soul glared up at Karin.

"What the Hell did you just say?! Does Anju _look_ okay to you? She's sick you half-wit!"

"That's enough, Boogie-kun." Anju rasped. Karin winced at the effort she had to put in just to make her voice come out right. The doll opened his mouth as if to protest, but then closed it again and was silent.

"I made you some soup." She murmured as she walked over to her sister's bed and placed the bowl on the small table next to it.

"No thank you Onee-chan. I-" She cut off when she started coughing wildly.

"Anju!" Karin reached forward and caught her as she almost collapsed off the side of the bed. She waited for the coughing to die down before she spoke again. "Oh, Anju. Here, can you sit up?" Her sister weakly pushed herself up and leaned back against the pillows again. Karin placed a hand on her sweaty forehead. "Well at least your fever's not worse." She sighed. Anju was staring at her sister with eyes glazed with dreariness.

"Onee-chan, when do you want to go?" She asked hoarsely.

"Eh? Go where?"

"Out. To-" She coughed again. "To get some blood." Karin was silent for a moment.

It was only now that she noticed that her younger sister was dressed in her usual black lolita attire instead of the sleeping gown she was supposed to be resting in, ready to go out and help her older sister.

"Oh, Anju, its not even time yet. And you know Usui-kun will take care of me." She replied softly.

"What's wrong with you?!" Boogie-kun yelled. "Trying to make Anju go out when she's so sick!"

"E-Eh? B-But I didn't-!" Karin cut off when Anju, despite her health, squeezed the doll into a headlock.

"Boogie-kun…" Her voice was almost amusingly threatening to Karin. The doll was silent after that.

Karin searched for a new topic to talk about with her sister, wanting to keep her company as long as she could to try and make her feel better.

"I can't believe Onii-san!" She huffed. "Even though he's been to hundreds of girls houses' he won't even come back to his own _once _while his little sister is sick! I mean that's part of being a family! The nerve!" She ranted.

Anju gave a small smile at elder sister's childishness. Then, the silver haired girl broke out coughing again, her long tresses spilling out over her shoulders. Karin looked on helplessly and could only rest her hand on her sister's shoulder to try to calm her. Finally, Anju sat up straight again and panted for a few moments. Then Karin leaned forward and embraced her little sister in a warm hug.

"O-Onee-chan…" Anju gasped softly. "Are you sure that…you don't want me to help you…get some blood?" She asked.

Karin pulled away from her. "Anju, don't you know what family means? Wait-no, I don't mean people who live together but the _word _'FAMILY' means?"

The little girl looked confused and shook her head. She thought she knew, but she wanted to hear what her sister had to tell her.

"FAMILY means, Forget About Me, I Love You." She finished, hugging her little sister again.

Anju smiled and returned the hug.

Then Karin pulled back and reached for the bowl of soup.

"Come on, eat up before it gets cold."

And as her older sister fed her the soup like she always used to when they were little, Anju smiled again, thankful for her sister and the rest of her family.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! The 'FAMILY' thing was just something I learned once and thought was perfect for Karin and Anju's situation since they are so close. But I think that Ren would probably come home if Anju was sick because they have such a strong bond somehow...Hope you liked it though!**

**Please review!! Depending on the feedback and if I can come up with any more ideas, I may write more for this series! I love it SOOO much!!**

* * *


End file.
